1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retrofitting a power substation circuit breaker control switch for automation and remote control. Specifically, a switch actuator is installed in the substation, leaving the existing circuit breaker control switch pistol grip control in place, to provide manual or remote control of the circuit breaker control switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, power substations are monitored on-site by personnel that check panel indicator lights of a circuit breaker system to determine whether an alarm condition exists which requires opening the circuit. When an alarm condition is recognized, a crew member manually turns a pistol grip which operates the circuit breaker control switches. Once activated, the switches control a number of individual switching mechanisms within the circuit which ultimately open or close the circuit. By tripping the circuit, power distribution can be managed and harm to the system prevented.
In an effort to automate a power substation, one method proposed for controlling the circuits is to directly control the individual switching mechanisms using complex controls with new control components. However, such automation proposals require replacement of the substation hardware.